1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a plaque that is used by a user to display a certificate and particularly to a solution wherein a digital plaque makes it possible to display one of a collection of devices.
2. Related Art
Plaques are often used for employee recognition. Plaques can be ordered on the Internet and a user can select a type of frame—word, metal, plastic, etc. The user can upload a customized artwork and photos and they get engraved on the plaques ordered. Quite often, an employee hangs several plaques on the walls of his workspace. In addition, some users display the plaques on their desk at work. Quite often employees run out of space and cannot display new ones on the walls or the desks. Plaques are provided to employees of a company to commemorate an event, to appreciate work done, etc. Plaques are provided when patents are issued, and for graduation too. Quite often employees run out of space to display the plaques provided to them.
Users sometimes have information engraved on a plaque that later on becomes outdated. Users have no way to modify the plaques and they have to order new ones at considerable expense. Outdated plaques are usually discarded and new ones ordered.
Often users need to duplicate or copy the information available on a plaque. They often use a photocopier to make a copy, which usually does not look clean or clear when photocopied.